villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meng Huo
Meng Huo is a minor antagonist in the later parts of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is the Great King of the Nanman in southern China. Encouraged by his wife, Zhurong, he rebels against the Shu Kingdom. But later surrenders and serves them. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. History Right before the Nanman rebellion, the Shu kingdom was in a bitter conflict with their rivals, the Wei kingdom. Seeing this as an opportunity, Meng Huo declares his land independent from the Shu kingdom. The warlord of Shu, Zhuge Liang, knew Shu would be forced into a dangerous position if they were caught between the Wei and Nanman forces. When the fighting with Wei settled down, Zhuge Liang went south with a huge army. Zhuge Liang could have destroyed the Nanman forces with pure might very easily. However, Zhuge Liang had a different idea. He decided to win back the hearts and minds of the Nanman people. Meng Huo was a simple-minded man, compared to Zhuge Liang being a genius among geniuses. Meng Huo is fought the Shu forces in his first battle, but was easily defeated. After Meng Huo was captured, Zhuge Liang let Meng Huo go, and told him to try again. The second time around, Meng Huo again was easily defeated. Zhuge Liang let him go and told him once again to try again. This repeated five more times. Meng Huo was extremely embaressed and demoralized. However, Meng Huo was impressed with Zhuge Liang's tactics and had huge respect for his enemy for sparing his life several times. Meng Huo gladly surrendered, and also became a vassal of Shu. Zhuge Liang let him keep his title Great King as a token of friendship. Gallery Images Menghuo-rotkprint.jpg|Meng Huo in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Meng Huo (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Meng Huo (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Meng_Huo_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Menghuo-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Meng_Huo_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Meng Huo Puppet Collaboration (ROTK13PUK DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. Menghuo-kessenII.jpg|Meng Huo in Kessen II. Meng Huo Concept Artwork (DW3).png|Meng Huo in Dynasty Warriors 3. Meng Huo - DW4.jpg|Meng Huo in Dynasty Warriors 4. Meng Huo - DW5.jpg|Meng Huo in Dynasty Warriors 5. 045 Meng Huo.png|Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires artwork. Meng-Huo.jpg|Meng Huo in Dynasty Warriors 7. Menghuo-dw8art.jpg|Meng Huo in Dynasty Warriors 8. Meng Huo - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Meng Huo's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Meng_Huo_(DW9).png|Meng Huo in Dynasty Warriors 9. Meng_Huo_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Meng Huo's civilian clothes. Meng Huo - 1994TV.jpg|Meng Huo in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Meng Huo's End (Southern Bonds)|Meng Huo's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Meng Huo is one of the boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Dimwits Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Category:Fictionalized Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Egotist Category:Incriminators Category:Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Disciplinarians Category:Related to Hero